Turf cutting equipment, such as rotary mowers, have a cutting deck carrying one or more turf cutting implements within a cutting chamber. Open access to the cutting chamber is often provided to allow for wider dispersal of grass clippings. Side discharge mowers may have an access provided at a laterally disposed side of the cutting deck and be equipped with a discharge deflecting chute to keep debris thrown from the mower blade at a very low altitude. Many known discharge deflecting chutes are generally rigid and are often damaged during use from contact with obstacles.